


God Must Hate Me

by conbradtrisjames



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conbradtrisjames/pseuds/conbradtrisjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few song fics and oneshots :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Must Hate Me

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is based on Simple Plan's Worst Day Ever!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8RzY5X6xp4

                                      _6 a.m._  
 _The clock is ringing_  
 _I need to spend an hour snoozing_  
 _'Cause I don't think I'm gonna make it_

Alec hit the snooze button and hugged his pillow as his tears rolled down his cheeks, his heart thudding in his chest, even after swallowing his pills. Maybe today would be his last day, not that it'd make a difference to anyone. He allowed himself a good cry, and then stood up and changed into his suit, looking at his reflection in the mirror. Oh how he hated how tired, how fed up he looked. Maybe that was why they called him shitface.

 

                              _I punch in_  
 _I'm still sleeping_  
 _Watch the clock,_  
 _But it's not moving_  
 _'Cause every day is never ending_  
 _I need to work I'm always spending_

Ellie awoke, looking over at Joe's side of the bed, and then realising that her nightmare was real. She bit her lip, and got ready for 'work' with Hardy, and changed Fred, the only bright thing in her cloudy life. God, it always happened to her and Hardy, didn't it? It was as if the world was against them.

 

                              _And I feel like_  
 _I'm living the worst day_  
 _Over and over again_  
 _And I feel like the summer is leaving again_  
 _I feel like_  
 _I'm living the worst day_  
 _I feel like you're gone_  
 _And every day is the worst day ever_  
  
 _Yesterday was the worst day ever_  
 _And tomorrow won't be better_  
 _It's history repeating (on and on)_  
 _Summer plans are gone forever_  
 _I traded them in for dishpan water_  
 _And every day is never ending_  
 _I need to work I'm always spending_  
  


But at least they had each other, the understanding they both shared which no one else did.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your opinions


End file.
